Of Men and Mermaids
by frodoschick
Summary: Mermaids are some of the most wonderful and mysterious creatures of all the oceans, full of secrets that noone has seen. But a man, a single ordinary man, is about to lay bare the secrets of the ocean, and take control of Neverland.
1. The Birth

This is so cliqued, but I totally based this off of a dream I had, so LIVE WITH IT!

* * *

I have way too many story ideas to write down and publish and they all seem so good!

You are all going to have to tell me how this story is if you ever want an update!

* * *

Dedicated to all of fans, especially Jennifer, and tinks-belle! Love you!

* * *

Full Summary:  
Mermaids are some of the most wonderful and mysterious creatures of all the oceans, full of secrets that no one has seen. But a man, a single ordinary man, is about to lay bare the secrets of the ocean. And with the secrets of the mermaids, lays the secret of Neverland itself. Will Neverland cease to exist?

* * *

Tinkerbell fluttered over the Mermaid Lagoon. Something was happening in the depths of the waters. Something that did not happen every century. A mermaid was being born. Deep in the recesses of the caves, a young mermaid was starting to live. The young mermaid Coraline was deep in the throes of birth-pain. The other mermaids could only watch in amazement. Fairies flocked from all over the island, to witness this miracle of nature and life. The red bubbles from Coraline exploded on the surface of the lagoon, sending out sharp cries of pain and soft exclamations of joy. They softened, grew less and suddenly ceased. Pure white bubbles appeared, and they grew in intestity and numbers, as the mermaids swam their weak sister up, up to the moon.

For if a mermaid sees not the moon the first night of her life, she will never truly be a mermaid, as mysterious as the moon, and as the stars that sparkle so entrancingly, yet so painfully, for they yearn for stars, yet can never reach them. It is eternal pain, and eternal longing.

Tinkerbell watched in astonishment, as the mermaids broke the surface,the newest member of their sisterhood supported by their strong arms. Yet, even as this took place, the mermaids could feel a power from their sister, a power unexplained. As she opened her deep blue-green eyes, and saw the stars, she reached up a pale hand, gave a soft crooning cry,and a star danced down from the heavens, and landed gently in her hand.

The mermaids shouted out in amazement, splashing about in wonder and fear. Who was this mermaid who could charm stars from the sky with a single flick of the wrist? The others stared as the mermaid cupped the tiny star in her perfect hands, her blue hair flowing over her shoulders, and blending in with the water so well, they could not tell what was hair and what was water. She looked at the star as if it were a living thing, almost lovingly. She then gently threw it up into the air, and it shot back into it's place in the heavens, leaving behind a trail of stardust that outshone fairy dust.

The other mermaids and fairies gasped in wonder and immediately crowded around the newcomer, asking her hundreds of questions. The newcomer looked befuddled at the sudden attention, but she answered every question to the best of her ability.

The only one not crowding around the mermaid was Tinkerbell. Questions poured through her brain like a dam that was leaking. Who was this mermaid? What was the extent of her powers? Did anyone else know about this? Could she be the one? The one to heal Neverland? Tinkerbell flew away, to the tree house, in search of Peter. Maybe this mermaid was different, in more ways than one.

* * *

The mermaid was named Star, after the wonder that she had called down. Her second name was Light, but her hidden name, well, no-one but the mermaids knew it. For if a boy, or man, discovered it, that person could control that mermaid with a single word. But no-one could discover the secrets of the mermaids, for they keep them deep in their subconscious, hidden even from themselves.

But a man, as tall and dark as the end of time, has been studying these creatures, and the activities of that night did not escape his notice. He watched as the star shot back up into the heavens, leaving it's trail of dust. He smiled grimly to himself, and wrote his observations in his journal, for he intended to harness this power, and use it for his own gain. That man is Hook, and he constantly desires to rule Neverland, and make it his. It was his, but then that infernal boy came, and ruined his paradise.

He looked at his bare arm, pale in the candle-light. White scars spelled out a word...NEVERLAND. How long had it been since he had started to dream of his paradise? He had finally found it after years of searching the earth's oceans...then that brat showed up, with his armada of boys and took over his Neverland. He had been here first!! Finders keeprs!! But that was all past now, all he had left in his heart was revenge...And with the help of the mysteries of the mermaids, he could destroy that child and take back Neverland. _His_ paradise..._His_ Neverland...

* * *

Tinkerbell shot into the tree house, and pulled at one of Peter's locks of hair as he lay sleeping. He grunted, brushed her away, and resumed sleeping. Tinkerbell sighed, then using all of her power built up inside her, tossed him out of his hammock. He hit the ground with a dull thud. He sat up, rubbing his head, and groaning.

"Tiiiinnnkkkk..." he mumbled, his voice clogged with sleep. "Why'd you do that...?" He yawned and stretched his arms out, releasing them from the kinks of slumber. Tinkerbell was very excited.

_"Peter, you won't believe this!" _she cried, fluttering about him, trying to make him get up on his feet.

"You're right, I probably won't." he said, standing up, and rubbing his eyes. He yawned again.

"_Peter. The most splendid thing happened in the Mermaid Lagoon last night!"_

"What?" he said, grabbing an apple, and starting to eat it.

_"A mermaid was born!"_

"WHA-?" he cried, spitting out the piece of apple. "A-A new mermaid?"Tinkerbell nodded happily.

"Golly! What's her name?"

_"They have named her Star."_

"That's a kinda weird name, for a mermaid." he said as he took off from the tree house, and flying in between the trees on the way to the mermaid lagoon.

_"That's why! She did something strange! Even Mother Dove cannot do this! I doubt even you can do this, actually."_

"What'd she do?" asked Peter, dodging a large trunk, and almost colliding with a boa.

_"She charmed a star from the sky!"_

Peter crashed into a tree and fell to the ground. He lay there, looking up a Tinkerbell with a mixture of stunned disbelief on his face. Tinkerbell giggled, and Peter laughed.

Down at the mermaid lagoon, the newest member played her first game of "Toss the Bubble" in the sunlight, unaware that evil eyes were watching her from the shore.

* * *

Weeeeeeelllllllll...? How is it?

(Click that little blue button!)


	2. Watching and Waiting

Wow, lots of reviews. You guys must like this.

Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue...

* * *

_The Stars are aligning. The time is nearing. Years of planning will finally come into play. This island will be mine, and nothing on land, in water or even in air will be able to stop this!! Not even Peter Pan. But he will have a front row seat to the most spectacular vengeance. I will have my revenge, and it will be satisfying..._

-Excerpt from Capt. Hook's journal.

* * *

Star giggled as her best friend played with her hair. The first mermaid in a decade to be born with the blue hair was astounding, and rather mystical. Heae, a brown-and-purple-streaked haired mergirl twisted a strand of hair into a bun and fastened it with a starfish. 

"_Now, let me do yours!"_ Star said to Heae with a slight giggle. She could imagine her hair in braids and twists, accompanied with stars and sparkles. Heae nodded and turned her back on her friend, allowing her full access to her lustrous hair. Star took up a section of it, and combed her fingers through it, getting a feel for the silky smoothness.

"_Goodness, you must use mussel oil on your hair! So smooth and beautiful."_

Heae giggled modestly. "_No, I don't use mussel oil, just a few drops of my mothers special oil that she makes._"

"_Do you think that she'll let me use it?"_

_"Hmm-m. Dunno. It's kinda hard to make. The oil lasts for a while, so my mother makes it once every Full-Rise. But maybe she'll cave, with a little persuasion!"_

They both giggled as the bubbles began to float from the surface of the water.

* * *

"I don't get it," muttered Jukes. "They's just doin' each other's hair. When they gonna do somethin' interestin'?" 

"Like take off their shirts?" muttered Noodler, guffawing.

"Y-e-e-e-a-a-a-ah." said Jukes, nodding enthusiastically. They both chuckled imagining what Heae and Star would look like sunbathing. They were discussing which of the two had the biggest chest, when Cecco stepped up behind them and gave them each a Brain-Duster. (Hard bop on head)

"Shuddaup, ya two idjits." he muttered, dropping into place beside Jukes. "I be gone for two minutes, and youse two is discussin' them mermaids' boobs."

"You gotta admit though. That purple'n'black haired gal is gorgeous. I'd kidnap her any day o' the week." said Noodler, practically drooling as Star hitched up all of Heae's hair to the top of her head.

* * *

"_Dear Neptune!"_ exclaimed Star, struggling to keep Heae's hair above her head. Her hands were full of Heae's silky locks, and strands kept escaping from the complicated knot she was trying to do. She finally let it all drop after fifteen minutes of struggling. 

_"Maybe my hair is better natural."_ said Heae, twisting a finger around a strand of hair and watching it fall away. "_Oh, don't forget, tomorrow's Queen Rhulaina's birth-night."_

_"How could I forget?! I have almost finished her gift. Would you like to see it?"_

"_Yes!" _Heae said, clapping her hands. Star dove into the water, leaving Heae to bask in the sun and wait for her return. Heae began to feel uneasy. She felt as though someone was watching her. She began to fidget with her hair and stir the water with her tail-fin.

* * *

"Let's go get 'er." said Jukes, starting to stand up. Cecco yanked him back down. 

"No."

"Why?" hissed Noodler, eyeing the mermaid with a hunger in his eyes.

"She's not the one we want."

* * *

Star resurfaced with a box in her hands. It was made of pink coral and pearls. Heae leaned in closer with excitement building up in her heart. Star took a furtive look around, then opened the case. A headband made of pink coral and the spines of lion-fish and the scales of Parrot-fish glittered in the noon sun. Heae gasped in admiration. 

"_Oh-h, Star! That is beautiful! High Queen Rhulaina will love it!_" Star's eyes shone with anticipation, and she took another furtive look around.

"_But this is not all. It isn't complete. It needs a few stars in it. That's what I have planned._"

Heae gasped. "_Can you really put stars in it?_"

"_Yes!_" Star squealed. "_Would you like to watch me put them on tonight?_"

"_Oh, I can't! Sea-Spray is coming over to visit._"

"_Maybe you can sneak out._"

"_Mother said that if she caught me, she'd have my tail-fin implanted in the sea-floor and she'd let me go at the next Full-Rise._"

"_Oh, Man-O-War harsh._"

"_I know._" Heae groaned. "_I wish I could..._"

"Cock-A-Doddle-Dooooooooo!" crowed a voice from above.

"_It's Peter!_" cried Heae, sitting straight up on the rock. "_Quick hide the gift!_" Star, a confused look on her face, quickly did as she was bid. Peter swooped down with Tinkerbell at his shoulder.

"Mornin', ladies!" He said, with a theatrical bow. Heae giggled and blushed. Star looked at her with curiosity. She hadn't seen Heae act this way. What was this reddening of cheeks, fluttering of lashes, and suggestive body positions called?

"_Good morning Peter. How is the island?_"

"It's doin' alright. The Indians are on the war-path, as usual, and Mother Dove has blessed a new fairy. Nothin' much is up. Wish something exciting would happen."

"_Careful what you wish for, it might just come true._" warned Star, but Heae agreed with Peter.

"_It's so boring, sitting here day after day. I wish I could do something different._" she looked at Tinkerbell meaningfully, almost saying her wish out loud.

"Like what?" asked Peter, floating upside-down and giving her a puzzled look.

"_Oh, I don't know._" she snapped, suddenly turning on him. She then dove into the water and vanished.

"What I'd do to tick her off?" asked Peter, crossing his arms.

"_Nothing, she's just nervous about High Queen Rhulaina's Birth-Night tomorrow night._"

"That's right! I gotta get a gift!" He started to fly off. "Thanks Star!" Star rolled her eyes and smiled with a sigh. That Peter! She gently took up her gift and slid into the murky waters.

* * *

"Let's go men." said Cecco, picking himself up from the ground. The others followed suit, looking back to the ethereal waters and wishing that they could join those below.

* * *

Please review for me... 


	3. Captured!

After all those reviews, only two people cared that I updated? That is sad. So Big Bang sad...

* * *

Dedication: to saiyuki123, and Jen711. They were the only two to review.

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing. NOTHING!!

* * *

The Night had arrived. Mermaid Lagoon was decked out in splendid colors of undersea tones. The rocks were decorated with multicolored seaweeds and starfish that had little blue eyes. The cliffs had been hung with fairy lights that glowed blue and white. Sea delicacies were placed on a rock cliff that was positioned just above the water's surface, so both mermaid and non-merperson could reach the treats. The mermaids were decked out in their best and a fairy band played their enchanting music high above the festivities. (They couldn't risk getting either their wings or instruments wet.) The moon was full and bright. Stars glittered enticingly from their safe places in the sky. 

Mermaids swam about, laughing, talking and comparing gifts. Mermaids were extremely vain about their gifts that they gave for birth-nights. They spent several weeks beforehand choosing, re-choosing, throwing away and carefully selecting gifts. They each were convinced that their gift was the best. Star remained outside of the festivities that were in full swing. She wanted to wait until High Queen Rhulaina had made her appearance. Star wanted to add the stars to her new tiara with everyone watching.

Peter suddenly dove from the dark sky, making all the girls scream with fright/delight, and placed his gift on the very top. The older ones scolded him playfully, and he played across the surface of the water. The girls played with him, laughing and splashing him with water. He laughed and spun one up into the air, her delight filled scream of joy caused so many to laugh. _Where was High Queen Rhulaina?_

A cascade of white bubbles lifted from the deep, lifting from the surface, and lifting up with them, the High Queen Rhulaina. Her pure blonde hair sparkled with ice droplets and her tail had been dyed a gorgeous orange/pink, like a sun setting sky. Her crown of pearls and gold shone in the lights. She seemed to walk on the water to her throne that had been brought from the deeps. She sat on it, and smiled at the inhabitants of the island that had gathered for her.

"_High Queen Rhulania, I crave your attention!_" cried Star, swimming into the center of the party. Everyone fell quiet, staring at the bold little mermaid. High Queen Rhulania stared kindly at the youngest of her subjects.

"_Come child._" she said, lifting her ringed hand to the girl. Star approached the throne, her box held high in her hands.

"_If it pleases you, Queen of the Merpeople, may I finish it for you?_" asked Star, as High Queen Rhulania took the box from the mergirl.

"_We shall see._" replied High Queen Rhulania, lifting the cover from the box. With a gasp of delight, she pulled out the tiara. It sparkled in the lamplight. "_It's so lovely. What more could you possibly add?_" she asked, placing it upon her head.

"_Stars..._" breathed Star, holding her hand up to the night sky and singing one pure unfiltered note. Three lights danced from the sky to the mermaids palm. Nobody dared to move, to breathe. The stars might blow away. Even High Queen Rhulania didn't breathe. Looking down upon the stars with love, Star crooned another note, and the stars leaped from her hand unto the tiara. Everyone, even the fairies remained absolutely still.

"_For you, High Queen of the Ocean._" The lagoon burst into applause that shook the lanterns and gifts. The assembly swam about, awed and rather humble. The High Queen was about to wave her scepter, when a cannon ball shot through the lanterns blocking off the entrance to the rest of the ocean surrounding it. Jolly boats started in, pirates chanting bloodthirsty chants and firing off pistol shots.

Mermaids screamed and dove, instantly deserting the cove. Several of the older ones charged the boats, successfully knocking one or two over and dealing with the pirates in the water. The High Queen was escorted into the depths by her entourage, signaling for the others to follow. Soon, the entire cove was deserted except for Peter diving and tormenting the pirates into leaving. They left without a fight, quickly vanishing into the night.

Peter was so busy crowing in victory that he didn't see a net being pulled under one of the boats with Star enclosed in it's suffocating grasp...

* * *

How long she was dragged she didn't know. All she remembered the next day was being hauled to the deck of the ship and a shadow looming over her, laughing quietly, triumphantly. 

When she had awoken that morning, she was in a large tub (think community center kiddie pool, only a bit deeper) and she was inside four wooden walls. She had no window to see outside with and no hope of seeing the stars. Where was she? Who had done this? Where were the stars?!

She began to thrash about in a panic, rocking the tub threateningly. She began to scream with a high-pitched tune that made men shudder and clap their hands to their ears in a vain attempt to silence the ear-drum scrapping scream. Two filthy pirates cannonballed into the room, shouting at the top of their lungs for her to shut up. She screamed all the higher and louder.

The door opened quietly, and everyone, even Star, fell silent.

"Leave her be, gentlemen." The quiet command sent the two pirates bowing and scrapping out of the room. Star stared as the Captain of the Jolly Roger, Captain Jas. Hook, stepped into the room.

"Now then, my dear," he said, sitting down on a chair that was sitting next to her tub. "Let's begin."


End file.
